The present invention relates generally to treating medical conditions involving ducts and/or body lumens, for example by preventing occlusion of portions of the biliary tree during treatment device deployment.
“Stones” in the gallbladder and bile ducts are found in the entire population, some of them being asymptomatic, and some—symptomatic. In the U.S., 10-15% of the adult population (more than 20 million people) suffer from bile duct stones (about 20% of the population above 65 years of age suffer from gallstones), with more than two million new cases diagnosed annually, and more than 1,800,000 cholecystectomy procedures performed annually. Patients with gallstones are classified according to three groups: symptomatic, asymptomatic and those suffering from complications caused by the gallstones, such as cholecystitis, pancreatitis or obstructive jaundice.